Kenangan Berwarna Sinar Mentari
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: 16 tahun tiga inderaku kehilangan kemampuannya, 16 tahun aku hanya bisa terdiam bagai boneka marionatte yang digerakkan. Kemanakah arah kebahagiaan kan menghampiriku?/Rasanya aku sudah tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup/Aku akan terus disisimu, karena aku kakakmu/Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri/Fanfiction Challange: Go Away


Sebuah musik perlahan mengalun lembut dalam alat pendengaranku. Perlahan suara itu semakin padam dan menghilang total bertepatan ketikan rasa sakit kembali menyeruak dari celah kedua alat pendengaranku.

Cairan merah mulai mengalir perlahan tanpa aba-aba, aku hanya bisa terdiam, menahan sakit sembari memegangi kedua pendengaranku yang telah ternodai oleh cairan merah tersebut.

* * *

><p>Summary: 16 tahun tiga inderaku kehilangan kemampuannya, 16 tahun aku hanya bisa terdiam bagai boneka marionatte yang digerakkan. Kemanakah arah kebahagiaan kan menghampiriku?Rasanya seperti tidak ada alasan untuk hidup/Aku akan slalu disisimu, karena aku kakakmu/Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri/**Fanfiction Challange:** Go Away

Genre: Family, Angst

Disclaimer: Devil Survivor 2 hanya milik ATLUS desu ._. kalo ini milikku Hibiki udah kujadiin kakakku

Note: berhubung ane hanya nonton animenya, jadi MC DS2-nya Kuze Hibiki (kayaknya gak perlu ya?) terus, ano... fict ini saya persembahkan buat senpai saya di FFn Kak **Megumare Hikaru**. Hope minna like it XD

* * *

><p>Kenangan Berwarna Sinar Mentari<p>

[–dan disanalah aku menemukan cahaya yang begitu hangat]

* * *

><p>"Io, sudah saatnya terapi–" seorang wanita setengah baya membuka pintu dihadapannya, kalimatnya tak terselesaikan saat ia terkejut menatap sosok gadis dalam kamar tersebut tengah meringis kesakitan memegangi kedua telinganya yang kini telah terbalut cairan merah pekat.<p>

Tergesa-gesa hendak mendekati gadis tersebut, wanita paruh baya tadi langsung mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya menelepon ambulans. Rasa takut dan panik menyeruak keseluruh kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Io POV<p>

* * *

><p>"... pendengaran Nittasudah tidak bisa diobati lagi. Masih perlu disyukuri malapraktik saat itu tidak sampai menyebabkan hal-hal yang lebih berisiko. Tapi pendarahan pada alat pendengaran benar-benar tidak dapat dicegah. Kami hanya bisa menghentikan pendarahannya selama beberapa bulan saja." Terdengar secara samar penjelasan sang dokter, sedikit ada rasa kecewa menggelayut dalam hati. Jadi pendengaranku hanya dapat sampai sini saja? Begitu...<p>

Tak lama kemudian, wanita paruh baya tadi, ibu angkatku, menghampiriku mengantarku ke tempat rehabilitas pendengaran. Aku tahu hal ini percuma, tapi tak ada salahnya menyenangkan beliau. Lorong ini terasa begitu dingin entah hawa apa yang menyeruak, tapi indera perabaku merasa sangat terusik dengan rasa dingin ini.

Ah, benar juga... Perkenalkan, namaku Nitta Io, gadis SMA berumur 16 tahun. Aku terlahir dengan kedua alat pendengaran yang tak berfungsi dengan benar. Terkadang aku dapat mendengarkan suara walaupun hanya samar-samar terkadang juga tidak. Awalnya aku juga masih bisa tersenyum seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya, hingga kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

10 tahun yang lalu aku kehilangan orangtuaku dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat kami hendak pindah ke Jepang. Aku begitu syok mendengar teriak para korban dan akhirnya kehilangan suaraku.

Disaat menjalankan rehabilitas, aku mendengar seorang dokter tengah memperkenalkanku dengan sebuah keluarga baru. Inilah mereka, keluarga Kuze yang telah mengangkatku menjadi anak angkat mereka.

Aku juga memiliki kakak angkat, tapi beliau tengah melanjutkan pembelajarannya di Indonesia entah dengan alasan apa. Langkahku terhenti ketika suara langkah ibu terhenti sejenak. Kini tangan kurusnya menarik perlahan lenganku kearah kanan, menyuruhku untuk berbelok memasuki ruangan tersebut.

* * *

><p>Waktu berjalan dengan damai. Inilah hidupku, begitu monoton dan membosankan. Bila ada pilihan untuk tetap hidup atau mati, mungkin aku akan memilih untuk mati dan mengubah hidupku.<p>

Mengenaskan rasanya...

Beberapa menit selanjutnya Ibu tampak memberitahuku kalau ia ada keperluan penting. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, tak peduli benar atau tidaknya dugaanku. Tapi tampaknya dugaanku benar, tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Ibu langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri bersama dokter rehabilitasi.

Usai 5 menit berlalu, dokter penanggung jawab tersebut tampak bertanya sesuatu padaku, tapi aku hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengangkat bahuku, tak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia tampak begitu kecewa dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Begitu pula aku, aku membungkukkan badanku meminta izin untuk pulang dan langsung beranjak pergi dari ruangannya.

Bukankah aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari dokter yang sebelumnya? Kenapa Ibu masih bersih keras ingin mengembalikan seluruh inderaku?

Batinku melayang tinggi, aku tak begitu memperhatikan arah langkahku hingga samar-samar aku kembali mendengar beberapa anak kecil meneriaki memintaku mengambilkan bolanya yang menggelinding jauh ketengah jalan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari, mengejar benda kecil itu. Tanpa sadar, sebuah mobil dengan jarak yang tak begitu jauh beberapa inci dariku, menabrakku dengan brutal. Pandanganku begitu gelap, aku merasakan tak bisa mendengar ataupun melihat. Serasa bagaikan inderaku telah mati rasa semua.

* * *

><p>Aku beranjak terbangun dari tidurku. Pandangan dihadapanku begitu gelap, bagai tak ada insan ataupun cahaya sedikitpun.<p>

Takut... Sendirian...

Aku ingin menangis, berteriak, ketakutan menatap setiap sudut cakrawala dihadapanku yang begitu gelap. Perlahan pendengaranku berfungsi kembali sejenak.

"Apa kau sudah sadar? Apa kau bisa mendengarkan suaraku? Kalau begitu dengarkan aku perlahan ya... Io, sekali lagi kau kehilangan inderamu. Bila kau merasa tak dapat melihat, kecelakaan beberapa jam lalu kembali merengut inderamu, yaitu penglihatanmu."

Aku terkesiap mendengar suara misterius itu, pikiran gelap sekali lagi menggelayut dala pikiranku. Takut rasanya, kenapa segala hal ini harus aku yang mengalaminya.

"... dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan... orangtua kita juga telah pergi dalam perampokan ditempat kerjanya. Disaat aku baru kembali... kenapa kalian harus mengalami hal ini?" Suaranya tampak ketakutan, aku merasa kenal dengan suara ini.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku, mencoba mencari sosok tadi. Rasa penasaran dan berharap kembali menyeruak. Mungkinkah dia... mungkinkah...

"... ka..k...Hi... b... bi...ki..." aku berusaha mengucapkan nama pemuda itu, tapi tanpa sengaja suaraku kembali. Aku merasakan adanya getaran pada pita suaraku.

Pemuda itu, kak Hibi, mengangguk perlahan kelopak matanya menutup. Wajahnya tergerak perlahan mengangguk dan tersenyum ditemani dengan linangan air mata.

"Ka... kak... aku... takut. Ayah, Ibu, dan semua orang yang kutemui... mereka menghilang begitu saja. Aku takut, aku tak ingin sendirian..." Aku menangis sembari memegang kemeja kak Hibiki dengn tanganku yang bergetar kencang. Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Tangan lembutnya mengelus lembut helaian cokelat maduku.

"Io..." suara lembutnya terdengar sendu, tangan hangatnya masih terus mengelus pelan rambutku. Perlahan, aku merasa dapat tenang. Dalam hati baru kali ini aku merasa tenang.

* * *

><p>"Eng... Kak... jadi apa yang terjadi pada Ayah dan Ibu?" sembari menggenggam tangannya, aku mulai melontar satu-persatu pertanyaan.<p>

Langkahnya terhenti, suaranya tampak tengah berpikir. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kembali kesini berhubung kuliahku sedang diliburkan. Tapi ketika aku baru sampai disini, kantor Ayah dan Ibu sedang dalam genggaman para perampok. Lalu, dari luar aku melihatnya... seorang perampok yang menembakkan senapannya tepat di pelipis Ibu yang sedang menangisi kepergian Ayah." Jelas kak Hibiki dengan nada santai.

Rasa kesal kembali menyeruak pada pikiranku. Aku langsung menepis tangannya. "Dan kakak masih bisa bernada santai begitu? Kakak pikir yang baru saja meninggal itu siapa!? Tidakkah hal itu sedih!? Tidakkah itu menyakitkan!?" perlahan rasa kesal yang menyeruak merubah emosi berubah menjadi tangisan, aku berusaha menjelaskan perasaanku walaupun itu terkesan seperti membentaknya.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan munculnya kembali senyum diwajahnya. Perlahan tangan hangat itu kembali mengelus kepalaku. "Io benar-benar baik ya... untung aku masih punya Io. Ayo pulang, kau masih butuh istirahat." Ujarnya singkat, sembari kembali menggenggam tanganku.

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas sejenak, sembari menyender pada dinding yang menghalangi kamar kami. Ukh, perlahan muncul kembali rasa sakit dri kedua alat pendengaranku, tapi rasa sakit ini tidak menimbulkan gangguan lainnya.<p>

Samar-samar aku mendengarnya. Dia yang tersenyum dengan begitu tegar, kini tengah berteriak, ketakutan berusaha untuk keluar dari gelapnya pandangan yang ia rasa. Bersama dengan kepedihan yang baru ia rasa, pasti perih rasanya.

Tapi kenapa sosok itu harus berusaha sebegitu kuatnya. Sekarang aku mulai merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri. Akulah yang egois dan tidak mencoba berpikir tentang perasaan kak Hibiki.

Tidak mungkin ada orang yang dapat bersikap santai ketika kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Maafkan aku... perlahan aku pun kembali tenggelam dalam linangan air mataku.

* * *

><p>Aku kembali terbangun. Aku langsung bertanya-tanya sembari memutarkan pandanganku walaupun aku takkan mungkin bisa melihat. Mungkinkah tadi aku ketiduran?<p>

Ukh, rasa sakit kembali menyeruak di kedua telingaku. Rasa sakit yang semakin menusuk semakin terasa di kedua sisiku. Aku hanya bisa memegangi kedua alat pendengaran itu kembali sembari terus menahan darah yang keluar agar tidak menumpahkan bercak yang lebih banyak.

Sakit... aku tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini. Perlahan kesadaranku memudar kembali. Tepat sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku aku dapat merasakan sebuah tangan tengah mengguncangku. Tapi berat, aku tidak sanggup untuk mencoba meraba wajah orang tersebut.

* * *

><p>Aku kembali tersadar lagi. Bau antibiotik tersebar disetiap sudut ruangan. Aku... apa aku kembali ke rumah sakit? Dengan siapa aku disini? Dimana kakak?<p>

Aku berusaha untuk membangunkan tubuhku hingga tiba-tiba sekali lagi tangan itu membantuku untuk duduk. Aku kembali merasakan adanya suara yang berusaha berbicara denganku, tapi begitu halus dan samar.

Sekarang kembali muncul tangan yang berbeda dari arah yang berbeda mencoba memasangkanku benda aneh.

"Nitta, kau bisa mendengarku?" aku mengangguk cepat meng-iyakan pertanyaannya.

"Maaf, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa sekarang aku tidak bisa mendengar seperti biasanya?"

Dapat kurasakan adanya hawa tidak enak muncul dari sang penjawab disebelahku. "Apa sekarang kemoterapi yang sudah kujalankan selama 6 tahun ini tidak dapat digunakan?"

Hening langsung melanda dengan cepat. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan cepat, sepertinya aku mengenai jawaban yang tepat.

"Kurasa aku harus berhenti melakukan kemoterapi itu. Pendengaranku tidak akan kembali dengan sempurna, dan lagi pula yang anda lakukan hanya menghentikan pendarahannya saja. Bukannya itu bukan lagi kemoterapi?" ujarku asal-asalan.

Bagus seperti aku akan membuat dokter ini marah. Bagaimana aku bisa dengan santainya berkata kalau ini bukan lagi kemoterapi, padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu ini kemoterapi atau bukan. Aku rasa riwayat hidupku akan berakhir disini.

Aku menggigit bawah bibir. Dengan rasa takut yang membelenggu, aku terus mengucapkan salah satu judul lagu anak-anak yang paling kuingat sampai sekarang, Que Sera Sera, biarin apapun yang terjadi, terjadi aja. Maafkan aku nasib buruk! Aku mau minggat!

#Plukk... eh?

Tangan hangat itu kembali menjatuhkan dirinya tepat dikepalaku dan mengelus kembali helaianku. "Baiklah... kalau begitu bisa saya minta kemoterapi ini untuk dibatalkan? Dalam beberapa hari pendengarannya akan kembali seperti biasanya kan?" sosok yang sedari tadi membantuku, aku baru menyadari kalau sosok itu adalah Kak Hibiki.

Tunggu, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Selama sebulan ini kak Hibiki akan tinggal dirumah kan? Setelah itu aku akan dipindahkan ke rumah nenek angkatku. Sekarang aku mulai merasa kalau aku adalah nenek-nenek umur 80-an.

* * *

><p>"Kak, menurutmu setelah ini aku mengambil jurusan apa? Selama ini aku selalu melakukan <em>homeschooling<em>, jadi tidak begitu tahu jurusan apa yang cocok untukku." Aku kembali memulai topik, mungkin hal ini bisa memperakrabkan kami.

Kak Hibiki terdengar sedang berpikir. Ia melontarkan irama yang sama setelah beberapa menit. "Kenapa tidak mengambil yang sesuai dengan sesuatu yang kau sukai? Itu lebih baik menurutku." Terdengar tawa keluar dari sosok Kak Hibiki yang sedang menuntunku pulang.

"Menurut kakak orang sepertiku bisa masuk jurusan musik tidak?" kak Hibiki tampak bingung, ia sampai melontarkan kata "eh?" seperti memang musik hal yang mustahil ya.

"Kenapa malah ragu? Bukankah kita belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mewujudkannya? Di dunia ini pun keajaiban dapat terbentuk begitu indah. Dan lagi pula menurutku Io cocok kok menjadi seorang pemusik." Aku terkesiap, takjub mendengar ucapannya.

Aku langsung tersenyum lembut tanpa pikir panjang, rasa syukur menyeruak dalam batin. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi komposer dan mempersembahkan lagu pertamaku untuk kakak." Ujarku mantap.

"Ah, aku menerima uang hasil penjualan CD-nya saja sudah cukup kok. Tidak perlu capek-capek membuatkan lagu segala kok." Aku langsung memasang wajah masam mendengar jawaban kakak, dengan cepat aku memukul tangan dengan kesal.

Tapi hal ini hanya ia tanggapi dengan tawa riang. Aku hanya mengikutinya dan ikut tertawa. Kuharap waktu akan terus memberikanku kenangan indah seperti ini.

* * *

><p>"Io..." suara hangat Kak Hibiki kembali memanggil namaku. Dengan cepat aku menanggapinya dengan menghadap kearah sumber suara. Tapi aku kembali teringat dengan kondisiku. Kedua indera penglihatanku sudah kehilangan kemampuannya.<p>

Aku mendengar suaranya perlahan. Tapi ditengah sedang mendengarkan ucapannya, aku merasakan rasa sakit kembali menyeruak di kedua sisi pendengaranku. Suaranya kini kembali padam, tak ada sedikit pun desih hembusan terngiang di kedua telingaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah meratapinya.

"... Kak, baru saja pendengaranku tak berfungsi lagi. Boleh kita pulang?" Aku menundukkan wajahku, berusaha menyamarkan ekspresi sedih yang terukir jelas pada raut wajahku. Perlahan linangan air mata mulai mengalir. Aku kembali teringat dengan mimpi yang tadi kuucapkan.

Benar juga, kenapa aku bisa memikirkan mimpi yang egitu mustahil seperti tadi? Jangankan membuat lagu, mendengar dan melihat saja aku hanya dapat melakukannya terkadang. Sekarang otakku hanya terisi dengan pemikiran tak adanya alasan untuk hidup. Semakin perih bila aku menyambungkannya dengan kenyataan ini.

Sebuah tangan yang begitu hangat mengelus kembali helaian madu ini. Bagaikan isyarat yang tengah menyuruhku untuk menumpahkan seluruh isi hatiku dan tak menyembunyikan sedikit pun perasaan sakit. Tanpa sadar linangan ini sudah berubah menjadi hujan yang begitu deras.

Perlahan demi perlahan, suara samar-samar kembali terngiang di kedua sisi pendengaranku. Terdengar suara Kak Hibiki tengah menyuruhku untuk menangis sepuasku. Tangan hangatnya melingkar di punggungku, memberikan pelukan yang begitu hangat. Begitu hangat hingga aku merasa tak ingin melepaskan kehangatan ini.

"... aku... apakah aku akan kembali sendirian? Apa segala yang kulakukan akan kembali menjadi hal yang percuma?" tanyaku sembari meremas kemeja Kak Hibiki, aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutku, tapi nihil hasilnya. Aku begitu takut bila kakak juga akan meninggalkanku.

Rasa takut ini begitu mirip dengan perasaan yang kurasakan ketika aku memandang korban kecelakaan pesawat dulu. Mereka yang telah kehilangan kesadaran dan nyawanya. Aku takut bila aku akan kembali sendirian seperti saat itu. Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi.

"Tak apa... tolong jangan pernah bertanya seperti itu lagi. Karena sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu disisi Io, karena aku kakakmu. Maka dari itu... kau takkan pernah sendirian, Io." Aku menngangguk paham dan menenggelamkan wajahku di kemejanya. Perlahan hujan pun mengalir dengan deras, menyamarkan tangisanku.

* * *

><p>Aku terduduk termenung di ruang tengah. Rambutku yang basah kembali meneteskan beberapa butir air ke kakiku. Begitu dingin, sama seperti ruangan tengah yang kini tertinggal kosong tanpa suara.<p>

Ukh! Sekali lagi rasa sakit menyeruak di kedua sisi indera pendengaranku. Rasa takut kembali menyeruak. Aku terus berusaha untuk menahannya, tapi rasa takut itu telah melambung tinggi, hampir menitikkan air mataku.

#Srek! Sebuah benda yang terasa hangat dan lembut diletakkan di atas kepalaku sejenak. Benda apa ini? Handuk?

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu, terus ganti pakaianmu. Setelah itu istirahat saja dulu, hari ini kau menjalani banyak rehabilitasi kan? Kau pasti kecapaian, kalau saja semua selesi dengan satu tindakan..." Aku terdiam dan menuruti perintahnya. Barusan perasaanku terasa tak begitu enak, ada hawa dingin yang terasa disekitar kakak.

* * *

><p>Hm? Aku terbangun dari istirahatku, aku merasakan baru saja mendapat perasaan yang sedikit mengusik pikiranku. Aku berusaha mendengarkan suara pada rumah ini, tapi tak ada suara yang tertangkap di liang teligaku.<p>

Aku pun beranjak, sembari meraba-raba hadapanku berusaha menemukan pintu kamarku. Aku pun membuka pintu dihadapanku perlahan. "Ah!" aku hampir menabrak sosok dihadapanku, tapi tanpa sengaja keseimbanganku hilang sejenak.

"Ups, lain kali hati-hati, Io. Berbahaya kalau berjalan sendirian." Ujar suara terssebut, Kak Hibiki, yang baru saja membantuku agar tidak jatuh saat kehilangan keseimbangan barusan. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

* * *

><p>"Ah, baru saja aku mendapatkan pemberitahuan dari rumah sakit. Mereka menemukan donor yang cocok untukmu." Aku yang kembali duduk diranjangku langsung terkejut dengan perasaan senang yang juga menyelimuti hati.<p>

"Benarkah!? Jadi aku akan mendapatkan pengelihatanku?"

"Bukan hanya pengelihatan, pendengaranmu juga. Mereka akan men-_transplantasi_ saraf pendengaranmu yang waktu itu rusak karena malapraktik. Tapi ada satu masalah, operasi ini termasuk operasi yang sangat susah, dan ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi. Jadi persentase gagalnya cukup tinggi. Apa kau akan melakukan operasi ini, Io?"

Aku meneguk ludahku dengan tegang. Aku berpikir sejenak dan membulatkan tekadku. "Aku akan melakukannya, selagi masih ada satu persen dalam operasi ini, aku akan melakukannya. Demi mimpiku, dan juga... bu-bukan apa-apa!" aku memotong kalimatku dan langsung menyetujuinya.

Tangan kekar Kak Hibiki kembali mengacak helaianku. "Syukurlah kalau kau setuju. Operasinya hari minggu, tapi pada hari minggu aku harus mengurus surat-surat pemindahan pekerjaanku. Jadi, sebelum hari itu aku akan punya banyak waktu luang, saat itu... kita bersenang-senang ya." Ucap Kak Hibiki dengan begitu ceria. Tanpa sadar aku langsung tersenyum bahagia membalas kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi samar-samar, seperti orang mengambil foto potret. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku.

* * *

><p>Hari minggu pun tiba, aku menarik nafas begitu dalam, mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan operasi. Baru saja Kak Hibiki pamit untuk mengurus surat-suratnya di Indonesia. Tapi, walaupun aku sudah sering ditinggal, baru kali ini aku merasa ada hal yang membuatku takut.<p>

Aku menampar pipiku beberapa kali. Aku harus berpikir positif! Kalau aku optimis, aku yakin takkan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Nitta, sudah waktunya operasi? Apa kau gugup?"

Aku menggeleng dengan gugup. "Tidak begitu,"

Langkah kaki terdengar semakin banyak, sepertinya beberapa menit lagi operasi akan segera berlangsung. Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku di sebuah ranjang. Sebuah alat yang mirip seperti alat pembantu pernafasan dipakaikan padaku, dan kesadaranku pun memudar.

* * *

><p>"Io..." aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, kembali memancarkan pandangan pada benda-benda yang sekarang tampak begitu jelas. Nyanyian burung-burung kecil, tedengar nyaring dikedua telingaku. Apakah... operasinya berhasil?<p>

Aku memandangi sekitarku. Tak terdapat sosok siapapun, termasuk Kak Hibiki. Lalu, suara yang memanggilku tadi siapa? Mimpikah? Aku tetap melihat sekitar dan memberhentikan pandanganku pada vas yang terletak disebelah ranjangku dengan bunga _daisy _yang tertata rapi, berwarna-warni. "Indahnya..." batnku sembari mengambil salah satu bunga itu sejenak.

Perlahan pintu kamarku terbuka. "Ah! Nitta! Kau sudah sadar, syukurlah... setelah operasi kau tertidur hingga 2 hari penuh, para dokter sempat cemas dengan keadaanmu." Sosok suster yang baru saja memasuki ruanganku, Kak Otome, langsung menghampiriku. Dilengan kanannya terdapat surat, membuatku penasaran isi surat tersebut.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sejenak. "Dua hari? Apa Kak Hibiki ad disini selama dua hari itu?" Kak Otome memalingkan pandangannya. Ekspresinya tampak begitu ragu-ragu. Dengan cepat ia pun menyerahkan surat dilengannya.

"Hibiki, menyerahkan surat ini padamu... aku permisi sebentar."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan memulai membaca surat dari Kak Hibiki.

_Untuk adikku, Io_

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, itu berarti kau sudah mendapatkan penglihatan dan pendengaranmu. Selamat ya, Io. Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk terus bersamamu._

_Tapi jangan pernah lupakan, perasaanku selamanya akan terus terukir di memorimu. Io, ada satu hal yang belum kujelaskan tentang operasimu._

_Kuharap setelah mengetahui ini, kau tak dendam padaku. Aku... adalah sang pendonor yang sudah mendonorkan kedua organ itu padamu._

_Io, apa kau pernah dengar tentang transplantasi? Transplantasi itu... hanya bisa dilakukan dengan pendonor yang baru saja kehilangan nyawanya. Tenang aku bukan orang yang mendonorkan organ semata wayang ingin bunuh diri. Aku ingin kau tersenyum, seperti sedia kala._

_Aku merasa kalau tidak adanya senyummu, aku merasa kalau aku gagal melakukan tugas yang begitu penting. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi. Maka dari itu, Io..._

_Kumohon teruslah hidup dan ikuti jalan yang ingin kau capai._

* * *

><p>Tetesan air mata kembali membasahi surat ditanganku. Gemetar ditangan yang tak terhentikan terasa begitu jelas. Rasa kesal, sedih, tak dapat kudeskripsikan dengan jelas. Tapi... tapi...<p>

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga sembari menutupi wajahku dengan bantal. Emosiku bercampur, berkecamuk dalam bayang-bayangku. Kelembutannya, kehangatannya, sikap baik hatinya dan hal yang selalu ia tunjukkan...

Kenapa hal itu harus menghilang dari hadapanku begitu saja?

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa menit aku menangis tanpa henti. Apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku tersenyum kan? Bahkan kakak juga berkata ingin melihat senyumanku lagi.<p>

Haha, tragis... kenapa orang sebodoh itu ada di duia seperti ini? Hal ini hanya membuat orang yang berharga baginya tidak dapat melepaskannya.

Aku menyadari adanya album foto disebelah vas bunga tadi. Aku pun segera mengambil album itu. Sosok pemuda berambut gelap tampak memfoto sosoknya sendiri sembari menyelipkan sosokku yang tak menyadari.

Satu demi satu foto terlewat, linangan air mata mengalir perlahan. Jemariku berhenti bergerak ketika menemukan kalimat yang tertera pada foto terakhir Kak Hibiki. "Ketika kita bertemu lagi, kuharap aku bisa mendengarkan lagumu. Hibiki."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar sembari terus menangis.

* * *

><p>5 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak operasi <em>transplantasi<em>-ku. Angin musim gugur bertiup lembut menerka helaian maduku.

"–_Kini hilang sudah segalanya. Sosokmu, sang sinar mentari dihidupku. Kurindu kasihmu, kunanti bayangmu... Namun semua... takkan kembali._" Beberapa anak-anak kecil berlri menghampiriku.

Ditariknya seragamku, mencoba menarik perhatianku. "Kak, itu tadi lagu apa? Aku suka lagu itu!" ujarnya polos. Aku tersenyum tenang mendengarnya.

"Aku yang membuatnya... itu adalah lagu yang kupersembahkan pada kakakku yang sudah pergi jauh sekali." Tampak raut wajah kebingungan muncul di wajah anak-anak tersebut.

"Kemana dia pergi? Apakah dia sudah mendengarkan lagu kakak?"

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Tempat dimana kau bisa memperhatikan sosok yang berharga bagimu. Soal lagu ini, sayangnya beliau tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya."

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ombak yang saling saut-menyaut<em>

_Bagaikan lambang kasih sucimu_

_Kristal bening nan amat gemilang_

_Pelepas kesepian di hari tua_

_Bagaikan dewi malam yang tulus_

_Cintamu terukir tanpa balasan_

_Menerangi tiap lembaran malam_

_Hingga waktu yang menghentikan_

_Kini hilang sudah segalanya_

_Sosokmu, sang sinar mentari dihidupku_

_Kurindu kasihmu, Kunanti bayangmu_

_Namun semua takkan kembali_

_Alur ombak yang terputus_

_Kuharap kau kembali kesisiku_

_Kenangan ini takkan pernah terganti_

_Ingatan seterang mentari_

_._

Huwaaaa! QAQ aku galau! Reader-tachi! Maafkan ane selaku Author alay yang baru masuk fandom udah ngerusuh dan ngebuat fict jelek gini. Rasanya kayak orang ngotor-ngotorin tembok pake tipe-ex (heh) *terus gelundungan*. Jika ada yang nanya napa judulnya aneh... etto, itu saya menggunakan arti bahasa Indonesia dari salah satu lagu Jepang yang saya suka. sedangkan lirik di akhir adalah lirik musikalisasi puisi kelompok saya yang BARU AJA saya ganti dengan seenak jidat. (maaf yang lainnya, eh tunggu, tapi kan yang bikin lirik originalnya kan juga aku, buat apa minta maaf? OAO) udah aha gaje! =3=

*mikir, sambil diem, ngupil, dengan gaya monyet* (bukan woy!) Ah, s-sou... pe-pe-perkenalkan saya Fuyuri Shimizu, mulai dari menyelesaikan fict ini, saya akan merusuh di fandom ini, salam kenal dan mohon kerja samanya XD. Sekian, jaa!

Review please *bow*


End file.
